inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kentasan
|} re:Tachimukai In Ordnung~ Die Seite ist wirklich verbesserungsbedürftig :D Du dürftest die Seite aber auch ganz ohne Diplom nochmal neu schreiben ;) SweetHope (Discussion) 19:45, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :-D okidoki Kentasan (Diskussion) 14:57, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) re:Chat Entschuldige bitte meine Unhöflichkeit, dass ich dich einfach gekickt habe^^" Ich habe gedacht, du klebst einfach nur im Chat fest und bist gar nicht da, weil es vorher auch schon keinerlei Koversation mit Kartoffelboss gab :) SweetHope (Discussion) 00:39, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) meine Diskussionsseite Ich habe deine Nachricht gelöscht, da ich versuche auf meiner Diskussionsseite möglichst nur noch Organisatorisches zu haben~ SweetHope (Discussion) 23:39, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) re:Bailong/Hakuryuu Leider war es nun unpassend da ich während deiner Bearbeitungen selbst dran gearbeitet habe, da ich gedacht habe, du wärst schon gegangen... Naja egal. Ich habe meine Version drüber kopiert und einen Teil der Seite gelöscht. Der Teil über den Film fehlt jetzt noch. Die Rekrutierungshinweise erachte ich momentan als unnötig, da wohl kaum welche die japanische Version in Deutschland besitzen. Deshalb sollen diese bitte entfernt bleiben. Trotzdem danke für deine Mithilfe :) SweetHope (Discussion) 01:44, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) hab eine bitte kannst du k-boss das ich rein kommen kann bitte Re: Sorry... Ist ok das hab ich nicht gewusst das du probleme hattest und ich hoffe auch das wir uns bald wieder sehen :) Liebe Grüße NilexMelody1305 Re:Galerien Ja klar, wir könnten natürlich Diashows verwenden. Fang doch einfach mal an mit einer und geb dann bescheid wo das ist dann guck ich es mir an und entscheide mal ob das gut aussieht. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 13:51, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Kentasan, wenn dein Angebot mit dem Google Kalender unseres DCWikis noch steht, würden wir es sehr gerne annehmen :) Ich kann dir natürlich später noch ein paar Tipps geben, wie z.B. Seiten, von denen du deine Infos beziehen kannst etc. Am besten wäre es, wenn du mal unseren Organisator ansprechen könntest. Er heißt "ElBosso" und ist bei uns für alles zuständig, was etwas komplexere Bearbeitungen und Ähnliches betrifft. Ich hoffe, meine Nachricht kommt heil bei dir an, mir ist dieses System auf eurer Seite noch unvertraut ;) Ganz liebe Grüße, Kaitou PS: Solltest du irgendwoher noch DC-Fans kennen, wäre es voll cool, wenn du ein bisschen Werbung für uns machen könntest, wir brauchen nämlich dringend fleißigen Neuzugang :) KaitouKuroba (Diskussion) 13:43, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Google Calendar im DC-Wiki Hallo Kentasan, ich hab hier noch mal kurz ein paar Seiten gesammelt. Falls du Tipps brauchst, wo du dich über die aktuellen Termine bzgl. Detektiv Conan informieren kannst. http://detektivconan-news.com/ http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/ http://de-de.facebook.com/pages/Detektiv-Conan-News/283441191704901?group_id=0 https://twitter.com/ConanNews http://dconan.net/ http://www.detektiv-conan.ch/index.php?page=news.php War mir nicht sicher, wie viel du weißt etc. Und ich dachte mir, kann ja nicht schaden, vielleicht hilft's dir ja :) KaitouKuroba (Diskussion) 14:39, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) re:Sorry Och, macht doch nichts! War ja sicher nicht das letzte Mal, dass man sich begegnet~ Und joa, an der Stelle musste ich weg, ansonsten wäre ich da geblieben - na ja, beim nächsten Mal dann halt. ouob Atsuya-kun (Diskussion) 13:46, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Re:Hallo Okay, hatte mir schon leichte Sorgen gemacht was denn da los war, aber scheint ja jetzt wieder in Ordnung zu sein :) LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 23:09, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Guten Tag, werter Kenta~ Die erste Reaktion der User ist leider ein Risiko, das wir eingehen müssen. Eigentlich ist es erstaunlich, dass wir bisher keine Regelungen hatten, da diese wie erwähnt für Newcomer einer ziemliche Hilfe sein können - ich weiß noch, wie planlos ich am Anfang war. Aber ehrlich gesagt denke ich, dass die allermeisten beim zweiten Nachdenken doch erkennen dürften, dass die Regeln kaum etwas Neues enthalten und ich hoffe einfach mal, dass nicht jeder sich persönlich angesprochen fühlt davon~ Na ja, wie gesagt, Risiko. Wir werden sehen. Zur der Sache mit dem Beschweren - an sich kannst du jederzeit gerne deine Einwände an mich richten. Ich muss zugeben, ich neige dazu, manchmal doch etwas sehr Partei zu ergreifen, ahaha. Schlechte Angewohnheit~ Ich bin's auch ehrlich gesagt nicht so richtig gewöhnt, Admin zu sein, vorher war ich immer nur Moderator. uvu Ich denke, wir können beide relativ starrköpfig in unseren Meinungen sein :'D Und uh, ich glaube nicht daran, dass es praktisch wäre, wieder zu Japanisch zu wechseln, weil ich die Techniken definitiv auf Deutsch lassen würde (schon allein für all die, die nur in den Games auftauchen) und Halb-Halb sprachlich würde mich total kirre machen~ Grüße zurück und so~ Atsuya-kun (Diskussion) 14:26, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Re: Out of Order Uwaaah! @A@ Okay, zur Kenntnis genommen! Kurier dich aus, und gute Besserung! Ich hoffe, es geht deinen Augen bald besser~ Aufdass du bald gesund und munter zu uns zurückkehren magst! uvu Geburtstagsgratulierungen hierhin! :) Kenta! Alles alles gute zum 40ten! Hoffe du bleibst uns auch diess Jahr weiterhin treu und wir können auf dich zählen! Feier schön und hab eine gute Zeit! 45px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 22:00, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) Auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 23:29, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey! Ich schließe mich dann mal an~ Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Großer! Datei:Atsuya_uniform4.png'' Atsuya-kun (Diskussion)'' 12:16, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich gratuliere auch noch nachträglich~ Happy B-Day! Jordan-Fan (Diskussion) 16:23, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) re: Tumbler-Datei löschen Hey~ Ich habe die andere Datei gelöscht, damit derjenige, der sich zuerst hochgeladen hat, noch immer erwähnt wird. Die tumblr Datei habe ich dafür umbenannt. Leider gibt es keine Möglichkeit Bilderumbenennungsrechte zu vergeben. Es gibt nur Adminrechte aber die kann und würde ich dir auch nicht geben. Du musst also alle Dateien mit tumblr Namen auf Kartoffelboss Diskussionsseite schreiben und er wird sie umbenennen. Den Stub bei Rococo habe ich hinzugefügt, weil dort fast nichts steht steht. Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass das kein Stub sei X_X Dort wird gar nichts über seine Geschichte erzählt und diese sollte mal der Hauptteil einer Charakterseite sein. Außerdem fehlen noch viel mehr Informationen, die man auf eine Charakterseite schreiben kann, wie zum Beispiel die Stats oder seinen Profileintrag aus Strikers. Siehe hier. SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:20, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Folgen Hey Kenta, ich glaube du hast mich falsch verstanden, ich wollte das du erstmal nur die Inhaltsangaben der Folgen 20-27 machst und nicht erst weitere (wo es ja auch noch keine offiziellen Namen für gibt) erstellen. 45px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 17:20, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du willst werde ich das mit den Bildern übernehmen. 45px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 18:50, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Geschlecht Sorry für die Störung Kentasan nur ich habe bemerkt das du auf Shawn Froste1 s Diskusionsseite geschrieben hast:"Da ich davon ausgehe, daß er damit die Beförderung zum Admin meinte:" du hast ER geschrieben^^ Aber ich bin eine SIE^^ Nur zur Info mal, weil ich es nicht mag wenn jemand ER schreibt obwohl ich eine SIE bin^^ 20px[[User:AphroditeundAxelsindbrosfan|'AphroditeundAxel']][[User talk:AphroditeundAxelsindbrosfan|'sindbrosfan']]20px 10:42, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Geschlecht Ist nicht so schlimm^^ Nur damit du es das nächste mal weist. 20px[[User:AphroditeundAxelsindbrosfan|'AphroditeundAxel']][[User talk:AphroditeundAxelsindbrosfan|'sindbrosfan']]20px 14:32, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Episodeninhalte Ich verstehe nicht genau was du meinst mit Atsuya, kannst du mir das nochmal erklären? (Wenn wir mit Folge 26, naja auch 27, fertig sind dann erstellen wir alle weiteren Folgen, bis wir alle haben. 45px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 15:23, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:IE3 Spiel Omg, ehrlich?! Super !!! :) Versuch alles um an extra Bilder zu kommen, was sehr wichtig ist sind die Dub Namen der Techniken, wäre sehr toll wenn du da irgendwie vorab schon an Namen kommen könntest! 45px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 19:55, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re:Abwesenheit Macht doch nichts wenn du zutun hast :) Komm einfach wieder wenn du kannst! Bis bald :) 45px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 21:15, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re:Erscheinungstermin Deutsche Version IE Team Oger Wenn es neue Informationen zu IE3-Oger gibt (im Sinne von Bildern, Artworks usw.) dann gerne, ansonsten muss ich sagen dass ich nicht genau verstehe was du damit meinst. 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 11:33, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hmm, ich denke zwar nicht dass es so großartig neues Material geben wird, wenn du jedoch was hast dann natürlich gerne her damit :P Ich wünsche dir auch Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Ich dachte mir schon dass du dem Posten nicht mehr nachkommen konntest, das war noch ein Entscheidungspunkt den ich berücksichtigt habe, im Endeffekt ist ja alles so wie jeder wollte :) LG 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 12:52, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Herzlichste Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag! Kenta, im Namen des gesamten Wikis wünsche ich dir alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag! :) Du hast ja einen Tag vor mir Geburtstag! :D 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 17:45, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re: Bin wieder da :-) Hey Kenta :) Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist ^^ Gibt es denn überhaupt noch neue Daten auf den Servern, die wir nicht haben? Also ein paar habe ich bereits von jemand anderem erhalten. Merkwürdigerweise habe ich habe nur 1 HD Logo und 1 HD Cover :D Es wäre also ganz gut, wenn du danach nochmal schauen könntest. Ok :) Re:Chat Huhu Kenta, das ist ja kein Problem dass du nicht da warst, ich finde ja leider selber nicht mehr groß die Zeit im Chat aktiv zu sein. Falls du heute Zeit hast, ich bin heute bis 18 Uhr im Chat online :) Würde mich freuen wenn man sich sieht, liebe Grüße 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 10:03, 17. Okt. 2015 (UTC)